Compromises
by Bezelburr
Summary: Spoilers 6x22 Jane and Lisbon have been together a couple weeks now. The novelty has worn down a bit, but the love hasn't. However they are learning how to live with each other. Some of their interests may differ, and dealing with each other 24/7 may take some work, but they know it's worth it.


Spoilers: 6x22

A/N

Wow, that finale reinvigorated my want to write fanfiction, among other things hehe. But seriously, how great was that finale? I watched it more times than I can count I loved it so much. Like so many of you I want to see what happened immediately after the kiss, but I don't feel like I could do it justice. Whenever I imagine Lisbon having to deal with Pike, I can't figure out the best and most accurate way he would react. It always feels forced. So instead I'm jumping into their relationship, because while we all know they belong together, they're still very different people and working out their relationship will take time. Right now I'm going to focus on the light hearted stuff, but I might progress to the big issues. Anyway, have fun reading, I'm having fun reading all of the others fanfics here. I will make a point to comment on them soon.

Description:

Jane and lisbon have been together a couple weeks now. The novelty has worn down a bit, but the love hasnt. However they are learning how to live with each other. Some of their interests may differ, and dealing with each other 24/7 may take some work, but they know it's worth it.

Ch. 1 - Sports

Lisbon has always remained loyal to her Chicago teams, but when she moved to California she got into their teams. The same went for when she moved to Washington. Now that she knew she was going to be living in Texas much more permanently, she wanted to get into the local teams. No matter how she tried though, she couldn't bring herself to appreciate the Cowboys. However, she always appreciated the Spurs, and since San Antonio was only a few hours away, she had started paying more attention to their games.

Aside from Cho however, she didn't feel like there was anyone who she could connect with about that. Sure it was a great conversation starter with strangers, but she kind of liked enjoying games with other people or placing small bets on the scores. So she would just enjoy the games at night while Jane relaxed in the bedroom.

As with most anything else, this did not go unnoticed by Jane.

Jane always knew how much Lisbon enjoyed sports, but this was his one and true Achilles heel. Jane neither liked nor understood sports, even if he tried (not that he ever really had tried). And frankly, before Miami, there was never really any reason for him to pretend to like or understand any game. But now that he was with Lisbon, he felt he needed to take a vetted interest in these barbaric displays of strength and ability to throw a ball. So while Lisbon was busy watching the game, Jane booked tickets to the next Spurs game on their day off and surprised her with them the next day.

"Wow Ja- Patrick!" Saying Jane's first name was still sometimes difficult for Lisbon to do. Habits weren't easily broken. "This is really sweet of you. I didn't know you even liked sports though."

"I'm full of surprises, Teresa. You should know that by now." Calling Lisbon by her first name came much easier to Jane.

The day of the game came and Jane drove to San Antonio, getting annoyed at the traffic on the way and the severe lack of parking at the arena. Lisbon didn't seem nearly as phased by any of that however, so Jane kept it to himself. Because while her face seemed overall neutral, Jane could practically feel her excitement.

And Lisbon was excited, she couldn't remember the last time she had gone to a live game. For the most part, she was content enough to watch games on TV, but there was something about being at the actual game that was irreplaceable.

Lisbon remembered the first time her dad took her and her brothers to a game. The Bulls played hard, and it was a close game. The tension and excitement in the air was palpable. The energy was so contageous, whenever the audience stood and cheered, she stood and cheered, whenever they booed, she booed. And even when the wave came around, her dad and brothers got so excited, how could she not join in?

The duo had the good sense to come early, and the parking lot was littered with tailgaters. The smell of bar be que tickled their noses, and the sound of beer cans popped like pop corn from all directions. Fans cheered and honked their horns. And once a group of fans offered Lisbon a hot dog and a beer, the excited smile she was containing finally erupted.

This part of the trip actually appealed to Jane. Being around people was his speciality. and even though he couldn't talk about the Spurs, he could do his parlor tricks to impress everyone. But the best part was seeing Lisbon actually enjoy herself. She seemed so in her element, and Jane couldn't help but chuckle to himself, because for once in their partnership, he was the one who felt out of the loop.

The time finally came for the fans to filter themselves inside. It was the most orderly chaos Jane had ever experienced. The massive wave of people seemed to know exactly how to maneuver the tight corridors. Their seats weren't anything special, but after Miami there was no way Jane could get away with another splurge without risking Abbott having a coronary. To Lisbon's excitement they weren't too far from the group who invited them to their tailgate party.

After waiting for what Jane was sure had been 20 years, the game still hadn't started, instead was the cheerleaders and mascot performances. It was enjoyable enough, but Jane was already sick of this game and it hadn't even started yet.

Finally the game started, and was easy enough to follow at first. Jane got the gist of it, but after about twenty minutes of this nonsense it stopped making sense and Jane lost all feigned interest. He relied on the fans to tell him how to react and when, and forced a smile whenever Lisbon looked in his direction. She seemed to be having enough fun for the both of them, so he simply retreated to his own thoughts on nothing in particular.

The game was undoubtedly fun for Lisbon. It wasn't necessarily a close game, the Spurs were doing well throughout the game and the energy was as contagious as she remembered it. During the best parts she turned to the group they had met earlier to exchange high fives. Occasionally she stole a glance at Jane and could feel his boredom. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for him, he tried to hide it, but she could tell. His excitement was half hearted and his smile felt forced. She knew now that he lied to her about being excited for the game, but she knew he had done it for her.

Duncan was able to steal the ball from the other team and was making his way across the court, and even though they were still ahead in score, everyone stood and cheered in excitement, especially once the shot was made. Cheers erupted, threatening the integrity of Jane's eardrums. And in that second Lisbon grabbed Jane and passionately kissed him. Even though they had kissed plenty of times before, Jane's face froze in shock for a full minute, then he erupted into loud cheering, throwing his hands in the air in sheer triumph even though the rest of the audience had since quieted down.

The screens replayed the passionate kiss and Jane's subsequent cheering, and the audience cheered again, some of them laughing at Jane's cheering. Lisbon laughed along, and when the game started back up she clasped his hand and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you so much for this, Patrick. I know you're bored, but it means a lot that you would put up with a couple hours of boredom for me."

"Well if you kiss me like that more often during the games, I could see them being far more entertaining for me." Jane said with a wink


End file.
